APH Musical Drabbles
by NorryScruffyLover
Summary: A collection of drabbles bases off song. If luck be with me I should end up with 100. These are all Reader insert, so when you see  h/c  insert the haircolor of your choice  e/c  eye color of your choice
1. Ain't Thinkin' 'Bout you

**Song: Ain't Thinkin' 'Bout You - Chris Brown feat. Bow Wow**

**note: I dont know German and I used google translate for this Its supposed to say I love you but google translate has let me down before.**

**

* * *

**

~_**And I ain't sayin he don't love you**_

Soft giggles floated from the living room where the couple currently occupying it was practically intertwined on the couch.

A low growl was emitted from the albino ex-country that was currently brooding in silence at the kitchen table. Prussia's grip on his glass tightened when he heard his brother mutter the sentence "Ich Liebe Dich" only to hear [Name] respond with I love you in her native language.

_**But I don't think he love you like I do~**_


	2. Battlefield

**Song: Battlefield - Jordin Sparks

* * *

**

_**~I never meant to start a war. You know I never wanna hurt you, don't even know what we're fighting for.**_

[Name] was sitting on the bed hugging her knees to her chest. She turned her face away from the door as the blond German made his way across the room to her as quietly as a man of his size could.

She felt his arms wrap around her as he buried his face in her hair "I….I'm sorry [Name]" he murmured.

Sadly she'd forgotten what he was apologizing for.

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield~**_


	3. Breakeven

**Song: Breakeven - The Script**

**

* * *

**

_**~Well you've got his heart and my heart and none of the pain, you took your suitcase and I took the pain.**_

Forest-green eyes solemnly studied the [h/c]-haired girl who was currently giggling like crazy at something America had said. The latter seeming to enjoy having the pretty [e/c] eyed island nation's attention directed solely on him. England had known that butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling all too well.

'_Why'd I let her go?'_

_**Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains~**_


	4. Get Back Up

**Song: Get Back Up - T.I. feat. Chris Brown**

**

* * *

**

_**~Hello out there. Can you hear me?**_

[Name] watched the smoke flow gently from her lips, holding her mouth slightly open watching the light gray cloud curl its way from her face as it faded against the scenery of the island in front of her. She closed her eyes and smiled lightly enjoying the high feeling overcoming her senses.

That is..until a familiar British accent broke the miniature trance she was in. Jamaica sighed, awaiting the long lecture she knew was coming from her former caretaker.

_**It's an S.O.S. to let me, be me~**_


	5. Halo

**Song: Halo - Beyonce**

**

* * *

**

_**~Swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling**_

[Name] looked across the conference table at the usually forgotten country, smiling sweetly when he caught her stare hiding his blush behind the fur of his pet polar bear.

She had no idea how people could forget Canada existed. To her he was the most important aspect of her life.

_**Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again~**_


	6. Take You Down

**Song: Take You Down- Chris Brown**

_**~It ain't my first time but baby girl we can pretend **_

Soft gasps and moans filled the air of the room where two figures were intimately intertwined on the bed.

Sweet, gentle caresses under the hands of her green-eyed British lover sent electric shocks of pleasure coursing through every part of her body.

[Name] could honestly say she never wanted this night to end.

_**Hey let's bump and grind, girl tonight will never end~**_


	7. Just A Dream

**Song: Just A Dream-Nelly**

**

* * *

**

_**~So I travel back down that road. Will she come back? No one knows.**_

Describing England's current behavior as a panic attack was a very large understatement; the nation was practically pulling his hair out. He looked like a child that had lost their puppy.

Right at that moment said proverbial puppy came bouncing through the front door "Hey…" her sentence was cut short as the tsundere Englishman attached himself to her in a tight hug.

"I thought you had left me"

_**I realized, It was only just a dream.**_


	8. Raise Your Glass

**This had to be done. Lol I saw this all happening in my head twas hilarious**

**Song: Raise Your Glass-Pink**

**

* * *

**

_**~So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud **_

Needless to say going drinking with the countries was highly amusing.

Currently England was venting to a sleeping Greece…well either sleeping or passed out it was kind of hard to tell.

America was…being America that's self-explanatory.

Russia was talking about sunflowers and being a creeper as usual.

Germany and Prussia were doing the classic drunk German act which involved hitting random strangers over the head with their beer mugs.

[Country Name] was currently trying to stay away from France for obvious reasons…well more like stumbling away from.

In the course [he/she] stumbled into England who fell on Greece who fell over on Russia who fell on America who yelled something about commies invading his vital regions and proceeded to get up and stumble into Germany who dropped a full mug of beer on Prussia.

Then all hell broke loose….

If only every work day was like this.

_**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks, won't you come on and come on and raise your glass~**_


	9. Until the End Of Time

**Song: Until the End of Time-Justin Timberlake**

**

* * *

**

_**~If your love was all I had in this life**_

It was a nice, crisp, cold winter morning in Canada. The snow was glistening in the sun light, the children were sledding down unreasonably high snow piles and somewhere a lucky Eskimo just caught a fish.

As beautiful as the outside world was Canada was more than happy to stay in his own home for once. Now you may wonder why he would pass up all that cliché scenery for his four walls, but Canada had something much better than the picture perfect slopes outdoors.

He had someone who finally noticed him. The soft-spoken nation smiled gently at the sleeping girl who's head was currently in his lap.

_**That would be enough till the end of time!**_


	10. Young

**Angst and history lol. Idea came to me right in the middle of my Civics class.**

**Song: Young - Hollywood Undead**

**

* * *

**

_**~I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain, I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world the we could make**_

All those people…

All those innocent people….

Children, Parents, Grandparents, Brothers, Sisters, Lovers…

'What went wrong?' was the unanswerable question that plagued [Name]'s mind. This wasn't her Germany, he wouldn't do this!

She fought down a sickening feeling as she looked at the tall dark oak door that led to the meeting room, she couldn't exactly avoid it now.

[Name] took a deep breath and heading to her seat with a deep feeling of dread waited for what would become known as the Nuremburg trials to begin.

_**I see the life, I see the sky, I'd give it all to see you fly. Yes we wave this flag of hatred but you're the ones who made it~**_


	11. When I Grow Up

**Song: When I Grow Up by PussyCat Dolls**

**Chibi!You and its so adorable. This drabble is gender friendly ^-^.**

**

* * *

**

_**~When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.**_

A young [Country Name] clutched [his/her] stuffed animal to [his/her] chest staring up at the humongous world map. [He/She] tilted [his/her] head staring at the huge landmasses that were owned by a single country.

[Country Name] [herself/himself] was a part of the British Empire. Then it hit the young country, [Country Name] decided what [he/she] wanted to be when [he/she] grew up. A determined looked flashed across the little country's face as [he/she] dived into the lap of [his/her] caretaker.

"BRITAIN! GUESS WHAT! I'M GONNABE THE BIGGEST AND BESTEST COUNTRY THERE IS WHEN I GROW UP!"

Obviously not happy at being woken up and yelled at by the Chibi nation, England was just about to go off into another long and boring lecture until the younger country hugged him smiling.

"I wanna be just like you"

_**When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies~**_


	12. Damaged

**Song: Damaged by Danity Kane**

**I noticed lol there was a lack of Germany drabbles in this and I absolutely love him ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**~This situation's driving me crazy and I really wanna be your lady **_

[Name] looked down at the floor, preferring the faded tiles over the hopeful sky blue eyes of the German in front of her. She felt gentle hands on her face, forcing her [e/c] eyes to look up at him.

"Please [N-Name] I truly love you" he murmured pulling her into a tight hug burying his face in her soft [h/c] hair.

She sighed timidly hugging him back "Oh Ludwig, I love you too but…"

_**But the one before you left me so damaged~**_


	13. I Don't Wanna Be

**Song: I Don't Wanna Be- Gavin Degraw

* * *

**

_**~I don't wanna be anything other than what I been trying to be lately, all I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind**_

[Name] looked at the sleeping male next to her and sighed shaking her head. Another movie date and Greece was sleeping through it…again. People always wondered how she put up with him, always said she could do better, and said she deserved more.

[Name] smiled as she felt a head nestled on her shoulder and a pair of arms sliding around her waist. All the critics could go jump off a bridge as far as [Name] was concerned, she wouldn't have him any other way.

_**I'm tired of lookin' around rooms wonderin' what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be I don't wanna be anyone other than me~**_


	14. This Afternoon

**Song: This Afternoon - NickelBack

* * *

**

_**~You better hang on if you're taggin' along cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning**_

It was a normal Saturday afternoon which meant [Name] was currently lounging outside in the comfort of her front porch, enjoying the peacefulness of the day until…"OI [NAME] COME GET A DRINK WITH ME!"

[Name] didn't get a chance to reply as Prussia grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet, practically dragging the country behind him.

Yup just a normal Saturday afternoon.

_**Nothing wrong with goin' all night long time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta get up, go out with me and all my friends we drink up, we fall down then we do it all again~**_


	15. Unwell

**Song: Unwell - Matchbox 20**

**Since it isn't really clear in the story the young woman is the country of Jamaica, the guy isn't named so you can choose**

**

* * *

**

_**~Hold on, feeling like I'm headed for a break down and I don't know why but I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell **_

**June 7, 1962 11:43 am**

A violent earthquake hit the island country of Jamaica causing the town of Port Royal to sink into the ocean and killing 2,000 people.

**Modern Day**

A young woman who looked to be in her early twenty's sat on a bench with her knees pulled to her chest. The world around her kept moving at its normal pace, she however was stuck in time. She set her teary gaze out at the ocean at the very spot where her birthplace once stood. Every year it was the same, she sat in the same spot just remembering. It was a habit no one could break her from but he was sure as hell going to try.

He yelled ,he begged, he pleaded with her to move, to do something, finally he just pleaded with her to just look at him as he kneeled in front of her, she looked up at him, his own resolve snapped when he saw the empty, broken look in her eyes.

Wordlessly, he settled beside her, slipping his arms around her waist, gently pulling her into his lap. He couldn't take back not being there the day she needed him most, but he could be there to help that wound heal.

_**I know right now you can't tell but stay a while and maybe then you'll see a different side of me~**_


	16. Riot

**Song: Riot-Three Days Grace

* * *

**

_**~If you feel so empty So used up, so let down If you feel so angry So ripped off, so stepped on**_

Mad was an understatement, you were livid with rage. Glaring down at the paper in your hands you ripped it into tiny pieces right in front of his face.

He stared at you in disbelief that you did that.

"Y-you know this means…" He didn't continue his sentence as you turned your steely gaze on him

"This means war."__

_**You're not the only one Refusing to back down You're not the only one So get up~**_


	17. What Hurts The Most

**Song: What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts**

**

* * *

**

_**~It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it **_

Gilbert bolted upright in his bed, cold drops of sweat cascading from his tortured figure. It was so real, that dream was too real, he could feel her touch, he could smell that delightful yet tantalizing [pick a scent] scent that lingered delicately to her skin, and he could see her beautiful smile.

The only problem was that it wasn't real; she wasn't there with him…not anymore. He'd lost his chance; one mistake had cost him the love of his life.

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone~**_


	18. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Song: When You Look Me In The Eyes- Jonas Brothers

* * *

**

_**~You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

The job was stressful, the workers were sometimes more trouble than they were worth, and the traveling conditions were barely adequate at times. It was enough to make a person wonder why they put themselves through this.

It was exactly the thought that was currently in Matthew's head as he walked through his front door only to be greeted by a young lady throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I missed you Mattie" she murmured burying her face in his chest holding onto him in a warm embrace.

_**When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me everything's alright when you're right here by my side~**_


	19. Updates

Updates coming soon. My laptop's out of commission at the moment because the screen is cracked and bleeding. My desktop is out of commission because the hard drive burned out or whatever it is they call it when they stop working. I should be getting a laptop in the next 2 weeks so then I'll be updating Embrace the Darkness, APH: Musical Drabbles, Afraid to Get Wet, and I will be doing a rewrite of Miami Heat. So all that should be up in 4 weeks at the longest, Thanks to all of you who've faved or commented on my stories.

Also if there's anybody who would like to consider becoming a Beta reader for me just tell me in the Review/Comment section.

Love you all bye 3


	20. Yo Side Of The Bed

**Song: Yo Side Of The Bed- Trey Songz**

* * *

**~Every time she leaves it's my heart that she's taken from me**

**I dunno if she's gone for good or returning in the morning**

**Cannot wait through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turning**

Germany flipped over for perhaps the 50th time that hour. Finally just resigning to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. His room felt so empty without her here, it was just too quiet, too lonely. Sighing miserably he turned onto his side once more staring at the empty spot in his bed where she should be.

**I want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonely**

**on...Yo side of the bed~**


	21. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

**~Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor**

**And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:**

**"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter**

**"Ah yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore"**

Hearing your future wife being called a whore on your wedding isn't the most reassuring thing. It didn't exactly help the groom's mood either, but instead of being doubtful of [Name]'s integrity he was pretty upset someone who was supposed to be close to his lovely bride was speaking of her in such a manner.

Breaking away from his thoughts as he looked up, he smiled looking at his soon-to-be wife as she coming down the aisle.

**I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a g**d*** door?"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality~**


	22. Confessions

**Lol one of these days I will write a happy drabble about prussia I promise**

**Song: Confessions Part II- Usher**

* * *

**~Racin' to her place T****alkin' to myself Preparin' to tell her to her face**

**She opened up the door and didn't want to come near me **

**I said one second baby Please hear me**

He didn't know why he did it and thought he could get away with it. Scratch that, he didn't know why he did it at all. It's true you never really know what you got until its gone and Gilbert was learning that the hard way. He didn't know what hurt more, seeing all those tears running down her face or the fact that she was so disgusted with him she didn't want him to touch her.

**These are my confessions **

**Just when I thought I said all I can say**

**My chick on the side said she got one on the way**

**These are my confessions**

**Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do**

**I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions~**


	23. Love on Top

**Song: Love on Top - Beyonce**

* * *

**~Baby it's you.**

**You're the one I love.**

**You're the one I need.**

**You're the only one I see.**

**Come on baby it's you.**

If there was person [Name] knew she could depend on that was definitely America. The most she ever had to say was "I miss you" and the next thing she knew he was at her front door. She was sure that if that man was diffusing a bomb and she called him he'd just leave it and be at her doorstop in a matter of seconds but that's just how he was. She smiled and shook her head as she saw him running up her driveway swinging a McDonalds bag in the air, yup that was her hero.

**You're the one that gives your all.**

**You're the one I can always call.**

**When I need you make everything stop.**

**Finally you put my love on top.~**


	24. Workout

**Song: Workout by J. Cole**  


* * *

  
**~Straight up now tell me do you really wanna love me forever, or is it just a hit and run **

[Name] woke up and rolled over, her hand went out to the empty space beside her. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow. She never expected Francis to stay because..well he's Francis, but there was always that small part of her that wanted to believe he could actually stay and love her the way she wanted him to.

Unfortunately it was that very thing that had so foolishly allowed her to invite the man into her bed.

Somewhere in the back of her head she knew the truth and she was heartbroken, but she couldn't find anyone to blame for this but herself.

**Straight up, I tell you I just really wanna cut when we together, come here girl lets get it on~**


End file.
